


to sweep me off my feet [podfic]

by sobieru



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Action & Romance, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Audio Format: MP3, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Identity Reveal, Journalist Katsuki Yuuri, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 3.5-4 Hours, Secret Identity, Superhero Viktor Nikiforov, Vicchan Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2019-10-24 06:32:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17699411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sobieru/pseuds/sobieru
Summary: Yuuri went to school in America to get a good, stable job—no, really, Mom, he meant to, he swears! And journalism was promising! It was really good! Until supervillains started appearing and then a (rather attractive) superhero showed up too, and, well...This is his life, these are his choices, and it's absolutely unfair that he has to have the office across from someone as hot as Viktor Nikiforov.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ADreamingSongbird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADreamingSongbird/gifts).
  * Inspired by [to sweep me off my feet](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13728702) by [ADreamingSongbird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADreamingSongbird/pseuds/ADreamingSongbird). 



> Although this fic is a one shot, I decided to divide into three parts of about one hour each. I'll be updating here as soon as I have the parts ready.

Length: 1:13:04

Part 1/3:

[Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1OH_WcvHf1tBb5C7CAZPqXthDM32Gfvao/view?usp=sharing)

[archive.org](https://archive.org/details/TsmomfPart1)


	2. Chapter 2

Length: 1:20:21

Part 2/3:

[Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1GIkJw1vT-sMpikmStQh4yOSd_FLKLuW1/view?usp=sharing)

[archive.org](https://archive.org/details/TsmomfPart2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on [tumblr](http://sobieru.tumblr.com/) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/sobieru2)


	3. Chapter 3

Length: 1:17:06

Part 3/3:

[Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1FbWgdE6Q1M_EY-93SexIjgbTh-MlGDy7/view?usp=sharing)

[archive.org](https://archive.org/details/TsmomfPart3)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on [tumblr](http://sobieru.tumblr.com/) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/sobieru2)

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [tumblr](http://sobieru.tumblr.com/) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/sobieru2)


End file.
